Worlds Collide but we don't
by thatiswhatyouget
Summary: Bella Swan and her friends have special powers that makes them different from anyone else. Bella can read minds, but not the new student Edward Cullen's. Maybe that's because she can only read human minds.
1. Chapter 1

SMALL SUMMARY: Bella Swan can read minds, but not the new student Edward Cullen's. Maybe that's because she can only read human minds.

________________________________________________________

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But I much prefer it if everyone referred to me as just Bella Swan. I've lived with my father in Forks, Washington since I was born, my mother Renee having died in childbirth with me. Because of that, Charlie finds any reason to work all the time. I try to stay out of his head, but I know the reason why he always works so late is because I look so much like my mother that it kills him a little just to see me standing there when she's dead.

I have always been different than any other kid. I can read minds. The only other two people like me are Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Alice can see the future. Rosalie can travel back in time (though she's not very good at her landing, but if you mention that she'll happily pummel you for it). To Forks High School and the rest of the world, we're freaks. United against life as we know it. Most people look at us like we've got Ecoli Bacteria sticking to ourselves. They only hated the three of us because we never really talked to anyone outside of our little group. I should know.

***

Mornings weren't my forte. I groaned as I stumbled out of bed, almost tripping over the comforter wrapped around my legs. Muttering a stream of profanities, I gathered my toiletries and with half a eye open, made my way into the bathroom. It was like this every morning. I hadn't even gotten out of the shower before I heard banging on the bathroom door.

"Oh, c'mon, Bella! Me and Rose want to get a glimpse at the new kid before first period! Get your butt ready. Chop, chop!" Another bang.

Alice wasn't known for her impeccable patience.

I finished drying off, and put my fluffy blue robe on. When I finally made it back to my room, the little pixie was darting across my room in mid-search.

"You should clean your room, you know. I can't find those Chinese Laundry boots I bought you for your birthday."

"Good, I'm not wearing them." I sighed. This would undoubtedly start World War III.

Alice turned towards me, her hands on her hips. Her 'I'll-make-you glare etched on her pretty features. "Yes. You will."

"No."

"Save yourself the argument. I saw your future ten minutes ago. You say no, I say yes. In the end we know how it's going to turn out. Even if Rose and I have to make you. And we did. So, save yourself the trouble and Put. The. Damn. Boots. On."

I huffed, displeased that this was considered a very normal day. "You're so _pushy_!"

Alice grinned like a Cherise cat basking in her victory. "Oh, and I laid your outfit out. I'm feeling nice today, so you can wear jeans."

I groaned for the umpteenth time this morning when I found the super tight jeans laid out on my bed. My idea of jeans was denim that fit. Alice thought finding skin-tight and hard to get off fashionable. I had trouble yanking the jeans over my hips, but I barely managed. I yanked the silver sparly top over my hand, dimly recalling her paying _only_ thirty five dollars for it. Only being her choice of words, not mine. If Alice got her way, we'd all be running around in ten thousand dollar designer dresses. And that almost did happen in junior high, before Rose and I developed our immunity to resist the Alice Brandon Legendary Pout that Launched a Thousand Unwanted Dresses.

By the time I got downstairs, Rose and Alice were leaning over breakfast. Chocolate muffins and orange juice. Alice practically lived here anyway, it was only fair that she helped my go grocery shopping every week or so. Her father owned some business he maintained in New York. Her mom worked as a doctor at the local hospital. Neither were hardly ever home, as was Charlie.

Alice had already poured me a glass of orange juice, so I sat down next to Alice and stole a muffin from Rosalie's plate. I ate in silence, listening half-heartedly to Alice and Rosalie's excited chatter about the new boy at school. From what I gathered, he was supposed to be a junior like the three of us.

A beep sounded from outside.

"That's probably Jasper and Emmett." Rose declared as Alice jumped up from her chair so fast it toppled backward, slung her book bag over her shoulder with violent force and was out the door before Rosalie and I had a chance to even move from our seats.

"Hyper little pixie. It's amazing how Jasper puts up with her. I wonder if she tries to dress him up."

I giggled at that. Alice did try to dress up Jasper for Halloween. He wanted to be a Civil War officer, but she wouldn't have it. She forced him into a Peter Pan costume and dressed up as Wendy.

As we made it out of the door, Emmett grabbed Rosalie into a heated kiss. I looked away. Alice looked lethal. "Hey, cut it out, you two! We want to see the new guy! I might have to fight off Lauren Mallory and her army of skanks before she gets her hands on him before we can try and set him up with Bella!"

Jasper chuckled. I glared at him. "Traitor." I mumbled under my breath. Jasper and his excellent hearing picked it up and patted me on the shoulder. "She's a force of nature that out not to be reckoned with."

I crossed my arms over my chest, trying my hardest to be irritated with Alice and her schemes.

"Oh, you'll get over it, Bella."

"Not helping, Rose."

I wedged myself in next to Rose and Emmett in the backseat of Jasper's '67 Chevy Impala. Alice was bouncing in the passenger seat when we pulled up at Forks High School. Before Jasper even put the car in park, Alice was already out of the car, scanning the parking lot for the new kid.

"Oh, oh! There he is! Ugh, Lauren and Jessica already got their grimy paws on him. Wait here, I'll go take care of this." Alice started to march off, but Emmett grabbed her by the back of the shirt, holding her in place. "Let me go or I'll tell Rose what I found in your room the other day, Mister!"

Alice _was_ a force of nature. Emmett immediately released his hold on Alice, earning a glare from Rosalie.

_What the hell did she find? _

I shook my head, drowning out Rosalie's curious thoughts. She had made a pact with them years ago to try and stay out of their heads as much as possible. Emmett and Jasper, being Rosalie's and Alice's boyfriends - respectively - knew about our abilities. Jasper even tried to talk Rosalie into taking him to see the Civil War. With Rosalie's horrible landing, the two ended up between the actual fight. It wasn't pretty.

I directed my attention back to Alice, who was now across the parking lot with Jasper, talking to what I guessed was the new guy. I was positive my heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second. He was beautiful. The type of beautiful you only saw in magazines and billboards. Messy bronze hair.

_Woah, he is a babe!_

I stopped staring at the Adonis that Alice was talking too, grounding my elbow into Rose's side. By the look on her face, she knew I overheard. Before she could even open her mouth to growl at me to stay out of her head, the bell rang. _Saved by the bell. _

I waved to Rose and Emmett and made my way to English. Alice fell into step next to me. We had four classes together.

"Sooo, his name's Edward Cullen. He's seventeen. Total dream-boat. I invited him to sit with us at lunch."

"How does Jasper feel about you inviting the 'dream-boat' to sit with us?"

"Pft. He's alright with it. Jasper's _in_ my future. I can one-hundred percent tell you that. We're getting married after college. The engagement ring is beautiful."

I cocked my head towards Alice, my brows pulled together. "You saw that far ahead?"

Alice nodded her head, staring out into space with a wide smile on her face. "Only that vision, I think. I saw it when I met him at the lodge, thinking he was my Pre-Cal tutor. We're soul-mates. Isn't that romantic?"

"Wow." I mumbled, as we got into class. The class formed in behind us. Alice and I took our usual seats in the back of the class, where we could easily pass notes without the teacher noticing. Alice and I had the highest grades in the class, and as long as we weren't disrupting the rest of the class, she didn't care.

The rest of the morning classes passed by quickly. Before I knew it, it was lunch. I had to turn in a library book, so I was the last to the table. Imagine my surprise when I noticed the table was full, other than my empty seat. Wedged in between Alice and Emmett was none other than the new student. _Edward_, my mind supplied. He was even more beautiful up close, I noticed as I sat down. His eyes were a oddish honey color, like topaz. He looked up at me. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Confusion drew across his features for a millisecond.

Alice was beaming ear to ear beside me.

Then he glared.

I could feel the blood rushing to my face, my cheeks heating up.

He stood abruptly. "I'm sorry, Alice," his musical voice sounded, "I've got to go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews would be awesome. I'd like some constructive criticism of what's liked, and whats not, maybe? Thanks!**

**Sorry this chapters so late. **

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ever since Edward Cullen took off from our lunch table, I hadn't seen him since. That was three days ago. It was now Thursday.

Alice would not stop talking about it.

"That was so rude! If he hadn't fell off the side of the planet somewhere, I'd give him a piece of my mind!"

Alice was downright annoyed. Bella had known her since they were in pre-school together, and for such a small thing, she could pack a punch. She even took out Emmett once when he spilled ketchup on her favorite pair of jeans.

"Just let it go. He probably forgot something he needed for a later class." I didn't know why I was trying to defend the stranger from the wrath of Alice, but I felt like I had too.

"Hmph! Well, bye, Bella." Alice waved to me, leaving me at Mr. Banner's classroom. "See ya," I called after her, entering the classroom. Sitting next to my desk at my table was Edward Cullen himself. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I took my seat.

I decided to probe into his mind. Just to see what was his problem the other day.

_I wonder what I should wear for my date tom--_

_I can't believe my mom made me babysit on --_

I could hear the thoughts of my classmates around me. I tried to focus on the being next to me. Forcing myself in.

Nothing.

I tried again.

Still nothing.

I sneaked a glance, trying to figure out why I couldn't get into his head. No one else had ever been an issue to me.

He was staring at me.

I felt my face heat up again, and his eyes narrowed slightly. I diverted my eyes quickly, breaking our staring match. Mr. Banner still hadn't came inside yet to start the lesson.

"I don't believe I introduced myself properly the other day. I'm Edward Cullen."

My head snapped towards him.

"Bella Swan."

He smiled a little, but it was forced. "Does your friend Alice take it upon herself to be downright annoying?"

My eyes narrowed into slits. "She was trying to be nice, unlike **some** others."

"Are you always like this?"

_Like what?_ I wondered. "Are you always a pompous asshole?"

His eyes darkened, his smile turned almost...dangerous. Much to my awful luck, Mr. Banner took the opportunity to come stand beside our table. I hadn't even noticed him entering the classroom. I was silently fuming over the gorgeous, annoying jerk.

"There a problem Ms. Swan?" Mr. Banner raised an eyebrow at her. Clearly, he had heard her question moments before.

"No, sir."

"Very good, then. Detention, you and Mr. Cullen. I expect both of you to be here tomorrow afternoon."

Detention on a Friday afternoon. Just my luck.

Out of the corner of my eye, Edward glared at me.

I shrunk in my seat, defeated.

***

"He talked to you?" Alice asked for the seventh time.

I sighed, running a hair through my wet hair. "Yes."

"Really?"

"Again, yes." I failed to mention we argued, mainly over her. And that I earned myself a detention

"Oh!"

I took a few steps before I noticed Alice had fallen behind. I turned to her. Her eyes were glazed over, which often happened when she was either daydreaming or having a vision. Since standing in the middle of the parking lot daydreaming while it was raining seemed unlikely, it might have been the latter.

"Alice? Alice?" I shook her arms.

No response.

Putting my arm around her waist, I tried to half drag her to the car so we wouldn't get pneumonia later for stupidly standing out there. Rose came out of the Science building and jogged over to assist me. Rose was several inches taller than me, and between the both of us carting off little Alice was awkward for the limbs. By the time we got Alice into the backseat and situated ourselves in the front, all three of us were soaked through.

"Oh! Ow!"

Alice finally came back, managing to fall entirely off the backseat and into the floor board.

I turned halfway into my seat as Rose gunned the engine and peeled out of the Forks parking lot.

"Your future went missing, Bella."

Scrunching my nose, I looked back at Alice. Her eyebrows were pulled together, and the look into her Cerulean eyes displayed several different emotions at once. Confusion, panic, and finally fear.

Rose answered for me. "What the hell, Alice. How can her future go missing? Wouldn't she have to be dead for that to happen."

"Or dying," I concluded.

"I don't know. We were walking to the car, and it just hit me like a ton of bricks. It's just black, and I knew it was yours. It's only ever happened before when my grandma was in the hospital in that coma. And she died two days later. Her future went black, same as yours."

I didn't realize we made it into Rosalie's driveway until I realized Alice was shaking me. "Bella!"

Rose was leaning over the drivers seat, flashing her key chain flashlight in my eyes. Probably something she learned watching too much of Grey's Anatomy. I winced.

Alice slapped me.

"Ow, dammit!" I rubbed my palm over my reddened left cheek.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice grinned a little, sheepish. "You like went into shock or something. Didn't even blink or anything. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," my voice felt hoarse, as if I had been screaming.

"Let's get her inside before we all catch a cold." Rose suggested, already beginning to climb out of the car. Alice and I followed her in, teeth chattering.

"You two stay here. Mom will have a bitch fit if the floor gets all wet. I'll get us some towels and dry clothes."

Alice turned back to me as Rose climbed the stairs two at a time. She must have heard my erratic breathing. "You'll be alright, Bella. It's probably some defect or something. Nothing's going to happen to you. Me and Rose will take care of you." She hugged me then, and I clung to her. Alice tried to pull back a few seconds later but I refused to let go.

"I know you will."

Rose came back a few minutes later and tossed us towels. I dried off and changed into a two big Seattle Seahawk's sweatshirt that had to have been Emmett's at one point. The t-shirt alone fell down almost to my knees. I tugged on a pair of Rosalie's too-short shorts. I didn't have the figure Rose did, so the shorts fell loosely on my hips.

Alice was so short, she even drowned in a pair of Rose's old pajamas. She had to wear a belt around the pj pants just to keep them from falling to her ankles. I snorted, earning a glare from her.

The three of us huddled on Rosalie's bed with enough snacks to last us a week gathered around us.

Rose asked the question that kept flitting through my mind. "Do you think your vision might be wrong, somehow?"

Alice seemed to ponder that for a minute. "It could be. I saw Lauren Mallory having a baby during freshman year. That was two years ago and she hasn't had one yet. I saw Jasper and I getting married. That won't happen for a long time. Maybe I was seeing Bella's future years and years from now. After we've gotten old and died. There's no rule against it. I suppose that could happen."

"Yeah, that's got to be it." Rose smiled, happy with the supposed resolution to the problem of my non-existent future.

"Yeah," I agreed, not thoroughly convinced. Not convinced at all.

I felt like I was missing a simple clue to a complicated equation.


End file.
